prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 21
I want to get High, so High. Prison life can be tough so who can blame a fella for seeking out a little chemical relief from the strain of daily life? Well, you probably, when you have to start dealing with medical emergencies and violence as the junkies fight over the final wrap. Drug abuse is a tough issue to get right and this is only our first pass. Even so, maybe you can get those methadone programs working and clean up your jail? Narcotics Prisoners can now take drugs (typically smuggled in through visitation), and develop addictions! Addiction gets stronger with each use of a drug. Prisoners go into withdrawal if they do not get their drugs fix quick enough. Some prisoners arrive with existing addictions, other prisoners try drugs when bored or dissatisfied. All drugs have a chance to cause an overdose, which is lethal unless immediately treated by a Doctor. The chance of overdose increases with the strength of the addiction. Currently included: *Heroin *Cocain *Alchohol Two new Reform programs to help combat drug addiction: *Methodone program, a chemical suppliment that helps remove the craving of addicted prisoners *Alchoholics anonymous meeting, a group therapy session aimed at reducing the psychological dependence on booze Prisoners who refrain (or are prevented) from taking drugs for long enough to make it through withdrawal have a chance to cure their addiction, Cold Turkey style. Advanced regime control You can now control the regime for each security group independantly - Min sec / Normal sec / Max sec prisoners. Use this to rotate the actions of your different prisoner categories throughout the day Regime 'Nothing' has been renamed 'Lockup', to better reflect its meaning. Prisoners must return to their cells during Lockup. Language selector There is now a Union Jack flag in the Main Menu (top left) which can be clicked on to change the game language. This opens the language selector screen, which shows all currently installed language packs (MODS). In the STEAM version this screen also lists ALL language packs currently available via the Steam Workshop Selecting any language pack will automatically download it and apply it, and the Union Jack icon will change appropriately *Translation work : Many more hard-coded strings have been exported to the language file, ready for translation Surrender Prisoners now have a chance to surrender when faced with lethal force. Armed guards shout warnings before opening fire. Weaker prisoners will surrender immediately, raising their hands in the air. More aggressive prisoners may surrender after being shot at or wounded by gunfire. Surrendered prisoners are immediately 100% suppressed, and will return to their cells after the armed guards have passed. NOTE : Soldiers still do not shout warnings, and will not accept surrender once they have engaged a target. *You can now assign discretionary punishments from a Prisoners rap sheet - up to 24 hours Lockdown (in cell) or 24 hours in Solitary *Bank loans no longer count against you in the consideration of bankruptcy. So you can use a bank loan to escape bankruptcy if it is available. *Fixed : Army trucks no longer get stuck on locked Road Gates *In the "Names in the Game" list you can now select your entry and tick the box labelled "This is me". This sets your prisoner avatar to this character. If you find yourself locked up within your prison, this is the prisoner who will embody you. *Many main menu screens now use better font sizes for lists *Nutritional policy moved to Policy window. Policy now unlocked by Warden *The maximum copy size of the Clone tool has been doubled from 6 squares to 12 squares *Dog sniff range (drug detection) has been reduced slightly *Improved visual effect for tazer fire Category:Version History